Beautiful?
by SteelKunoichi
Summary: Mileena's thoughts concerning her Tarkatan heritage, and even more so, her likeness in appearance towards Princess Ktana. Though is Mileena as ugly as she really thinks?


**Has had this thought floating in my head for a while and now I have finally decided to act on it and post it after all this time.**

**Mileena's thoughts on her Tarkatan heritage, and even more so, her likeness in appearance towards Princess Kitana. Though is Mileena as ugly as she thinks?**

**Beautiful?**

It felt as though time had stood still as Mileena held the hand mirror in front of her unmasked face, her eyes widening as she took in her grotesque features, both shocked and horrified by her appearance. She now knew why she was forbidden from removing her facecloth, though out of mere curiosity, she had to know what all the fuss was about. She knew of her origins, and that how she was crafted off a Tarkatan beast, but was oblivious to the fact that she adorned a full set of vicious fangs.

Mileena's hand started to quiver almost as she continued to hold the mirror. Pushing her fingers past her soft luscious lips, she felt the fangs in which were hidden behind, as only when she opened her mouth, did the teeth reveal themselves.

She now knew why Kahn favoured her so-called _sister_, over her. Of course it was for the obvious fact that she actually was human, but putting that aside still, could he just love her as he did Kitana? No, of course he couldn't.

Mileena had to accept the fact that she would forever be alone with her disfigurements. Because she was not like Kitana, would she forever be judged and scrutinized. Though as the hunger for human flesh grew within her, Mileena did her best to supress the feeling causing within her. She only wanted to be like everybody else. It was not her fault that she was made part Tarkatan. She did not ask to be made!

And even so, whenever she saw Kitana, the feeling to feed grew even more so. Not because for the fact that she was genuinely hungry, was because she hated Kitana with every fibre of her being. She was so perfect! The way she strutted down the palace halls, sickened her, it was like she owned the place almost! Everyone who saw her either loved or envied her beauty. Though Mileena just put that down to being in her blood, one of the traits of being an Edenian…

As Mileena sat in the bamboo forest, the fire from her campsite crackling beside her, in a fit of anger, she threw the mirror down to the ground, hitting a rock as she watched it shatter to pieces. Mileena grunted as she sat down beside the fire, continuing to leave her facecloth off. Now that she knew of her true identity, she felt it stupid that she continue to hide it from others.

Mileena came to the _all of a sudden _conclusion that she needed not the approval of others. Because it was _she_ herself had all her life, been seeking the approval of others, even more so, her Father. Though when she came to think of it, Kitana seemed the kindest of them all. Recalling, she had never once sneered or shoed her away, not like the others. Though perhaps that was the human in her sister that Mileena couldn't understand. She knew not of the word _compassion_, although longed to learn of it, just as she longed to be like Kitana.

To be able to walk around without being scowled at or criticized, must have been a blessing, because Mileena never know of such.

Shifting, Mileena brandished her Sais. She had thought on more than one occasion on ending her life, and thought of such now. She cared not of where she went after wood, only that she wanted the pain to end. All she wanted to be was like everyone else, even more so, Kitana. And as she put the blade to her wrist, she was stopped as a woman's voice graced her ears.

Turning, Mileena saw her twin sister standing before her, of course in her famous skimpy blue leotard. Mileena always hated how she pranced around like the tart she was. Arising, Mileena scowled at her.

"What do you want?" she spat, although clearly could not have cared for her answer. Approaching, Mileena gripped her Sai, cautioning her to stop in her tracks.

"Have you merely come to scrutinize me? If so, I have no interest in hearing your taunts, be gone!"

"Calm my sister" she said, putting up a hand in defence "I only wish to talk"

"So talk" she growled.

"What is it that you are doing out here? Alone and by yourself?" she asked, her voice soft and calm.

"I often come out here of a night time, so what?" Mileena defended, sitting back down. Joining her, although perhaps not close to her, Kitana took a seat with her sister.

"I take it you finally removed your cloth?" she commented, looking at the shattered pieces of what was once a hand mirror.

"You certainly catch on quickly" Mileena scoffed, taking a shattered piece and crushing it within her hand, causing blood to spout from her palm. Taking a piece of cloth, Kitana softly took her sister's hand and began to wipe away the blood.

"Must you harm yourself?" she asked.

"Why would you care?" Mileena scoffed, snatching away her hand.

"It may surprise you, but I do hold feelings for my sister" Kitana said, promptly causing Mileena's head to whip around to face her.

"Liar!" she glared "What could you possibly know?"

"I most certainly know far more than I let on. For one, I know how you struggle with your part Tarkata breed, and of your insecurities when it comes to your appearance"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" she stood, towering over Kitana. Though as Kitana stood and faced her sister, Mileena softened if not only slightly.

"What could you possibly know?" she asked, her voice not as harsh as it was before.

"Your right, I don't know, but I will soon" she prompted, grabbing Mileena's Sai out of her hand, and removing her own facecloth.

Though appearing young, Kitana was at least ten thousand years old, as Edenian folk did not age as mortals did. Her beautiful olive skin gleaming against the camp fire, appearing to be almost glowing. Her beautiful chocolate hair cascading down her back, flowing past her waist. Mileena puzzled by the gesture, unsure at first, though shocked as Kitana did the unthinkable.

The words _I don't know, but I will soon_,now rang in her ears as Kitana placed the blade to her mouth, crying out in pain as she slit the balde from ear to ear, matching Mileena's face almost exactly. Crying out in shock as the blood poured out of Kitana's mouth. Taking the Sai out of her hand, she threw it down to the ground and ripped a piece off of her sash as she dabbed the cloth against Kitana's horribly disfigured mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Mileena asked, almost horrified by the sight. Although in Mileena's time she had seen many a gory sight, this was different as she stood in front of own sister, watching as the blood continued to pour from her mouth. The hate and jealously for her sister now vanished as Kitana fell to the ground, with Mileena cradling her in her arms.

"Why did you do that?" she repeated, looking down to her sister as she smiled at her, that warm smile that made her heart melt.

"To be beautiful like you"….

**So tell me, what did you think? Did I do too much at the end? Drop in a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
